A Crazy Kind Of Love
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: One shots of Pokémon and Digimon Romance. Rated M.


Chapter 1: The Contest

Amongst the creatures there was a vast pool of families. The DigiPoke world was immense.

Every year an event was held, a vanity fair would be the proper name but they all just called it a swimsuit contest. It wasn't really as it seemed though. At first the contest was designed to see who could sport a swim suit (speedos) the best, occasionally the winner would hook up with a really big fan, but now it evolved into a place where both Poke and Digi alike can hook up with their favorite models.

A Charizard who, so to say in this world could be considered rich decided to try his hands at a few swim models. The Charizard wasn't very discriminatory in choice of some lovely males, he did although prefer to lean in admiration to and reptilian models.

This year there were numerous participants and quite a number of lookers. The Charizard stood towards the front at the beginning of the runway. Other pokemon and digimon started taking spots filling in the front to the back.

A champion level Digi stood by my side. A Meganium behind me and a mess of other poke and Digi around. I wasn't one for big talk. I mainly focused on the models and I would always tip the ones I thought were cute.

First up was a Gabite sporting a bright red speedo. He was attractive, the Charizard would give him that but that wasn't his type.

There was applaud from much of the crowd. The Gabite smiled and flexed showing off his abs and developed muscles. He turned around and swayed his hips all the way back and behind the curtains.

The next to go up was a chubby Gabumon. He was pretty young at that. The youth always seemed to be eager, Gabumons didn't tend to have much muscle mass on their bodies but they were pretty cute. The Gabumon looked nervous, so I gave a wink at him for some encouragement. He smiled back and skipped out to the end of the catwalk. There was applause for his bravery as he stood there waving and cheesing hard wearing nothing but green trunks with a vertical white stripe down the side. He was a bit self conscious about his figure, otherwise a speedo would have been presented on the body.

A Typhlosion in the crowd whistled loudly and tossed a paper plane to him from the mid section. The Gabumon unfolded it and read. "See me after the show - Ty" he looked up and scoured the crowd to look for this generous stranger. The Typhlosion flailed his arms around getting the Digi's attention.  
"Me?" He whispered.

The typhlosion nodded and gave him a wink. He blushed and shouted out.

"THANK YOU!" He ran off the catwalk blushing.

As time progressed more pokemon and digimon had walked up and down the stage, some interesting and were given a compliment or two other's not so much. The charizard was getting ready to leave after this last strutter.

The two walked out from behind the curtains. A Guilmon and an amourless Flamedramon. The two were shy and slim built, not much definition but they had muscle. They interested the Charizard.

The Guilmon's expression told that he didn't want to be here now. The Flamedramon was protective of him but also was nervous about unveiling himself. The tension rose, the crowd unbearably anxious to see them walk up and down that aisle. The sensation was nerve wracking.

The charizard recalled his first time going up as a Charmeleon. He decided to be bold and go in a slutty hot pink thong. He was pretty much a lotta talk with the walk to back it up but when he realized the sheer number of Digimon and Pokemon that awaited him, all of that faded. It took him a few minutes just to work up the nerve to go out there, but once he did he really worked his body. In a seductive manner the young Charmeleon strutted and flaunted his magnificent body.

At one point he actually got so into it he grew an erection that peaked from the pink thong. He stroked himself allowing the appendage to fully expose itself. He wasn't ashamed of his less than average size but he had the crowd drooling.

At the end of that show, a dozen Digi and Poke had waited for him just to try to take him home. Counting them all there were 7 pokemon and 5 digimon. They surrounded the charmeleon and circle jerked. Since there were twelve of them four decided to break the circle jerk and approached the young fire lizard.

A flygon, Weregarurumon, Machoke, and Serperior. The Serperior took front, Machoke and Weregarurumon at either of my sides and Flygon mounted rear.

I pumped the two at my side and took in one of the snake's two at my face. The Flygon behind me had already started thrusting. I was rocked back and forth from his force. Machop muttered something to himself as Weregarurumon panted loudly. The Serperior asked me something a bit strange,  
"How'd you get this good kid?" He pulled out of my mouth for me to answer.

"What do you mean?" He smiled and leant down so he could pat my head. I was confused.

"Not many kids your age get this good, how'd you get THIS good?"

"I dunno. It just, happened."

"How long ago?"

"About a month." The snake stared at the boy bewildered.

"Not even a month?!"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not." He slowly pushed his length back into my maw and gently counter thrusted Flygon.

The Machoke and WereGarurumon whispered to eachother. I didn't quite catch what they were talking about but I'm sure it was about me.

"Is this kid good or what?"

"I know this is unbelievable."

"How'd you suppose he got so good, I mean he's not even fully grown yet. And he just evolved not too long ago."

"Really? Wow! I dunno though. He's got some real talent though and that'll attract him alotta attention."

"Got that right."

The Flygon kept up a fast steady pace. Ramming at my ass, it was my first time doing any of this but as I was told, I had already been considered pro at this.

"So tight, so perfect, I'm gonna. Augh!"

I felt something burst within my tailhole. Liquid began to seep out and drip onto the floor. The Flygon dismounted me and left.

"Looks like Flygon couldn't control himself. Hahaha. Urgh!" The Machoke and WereGarurumon both erupted.

"Ah man, I was hoping to last a bit longer." They walked off with low heads, ashamed that a mere child could have such skill.

The Serperior pulled out before he could finish.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just, have to go!" He quickly slithered off.

"Hmm, why'd he leave?"

The next round came. An ExVeemon, Nidoking, Greymon, and Ursaring. All of them were much larger than I was. I shook in fear of what might happen to me.

"Don't worry yourself kid. We're not here to hurt you."

The ExVeemon lifted me up laid on his back then placed me on his chest. I felt his tongue slide up from my pokeballs to the tip of my tail. I shuddered. His slick tongue entered me, lapping up the Flygon's cum.  
Nidoking sat upon ExVeemon's cock and took it up his tailhole. His member throbbed. He bent over to clean off my sticky hands. I took his length in my hands and pumped him before taking his tip in my ExVeemon beneath me took my shaft in his large maw. I moaned around Nidoking's Ursaring who was the smallest of the four raised my tail and entered my hole once more. He gradually pushed his cock into me until it wouldn't fit anymore. He pulled out then slowly pushed back in.  
Greymon was at my side again masturbating. The ExVeemon flickered his tongue at my tip and lightly drug his teeth across my stiffness. I tried working the Nidoking's tip harder. I started blushing harder cheeks a bright pink. The Nidoking lifted my chin off his tip.

"You don't have to try so hard kid, just go slow and enjoy." I nodded and took him in my mouth again. I suckled on him like nursing cub.

The Greymon continued pumping himself spurting pre onto my back and side. The Ursaring sped his pace while still refraining from hurting me.

I felt really special. They treated me so kindly. It felt as if I was recieving royal treatment.

He didn't want it to end but then, the Charmeleon cummed into the digimon's maw. The Ursaring pulled out until his tip remained within him and blasted his seed. Greymon sprayed his side and back with his ejaculate and Nidoking finally came. The fire lizard to swallow down as much of the Nidoking cream as possible but ended up losing more than half to the ExVeemon's chest. Greymon gripped my side lightly and lapped up his own cum off of me. The Ursaring completely pulled out of me. He split my cheeks apart and licked my tailhole as the ExVeemon did. He left a dripping ring of drool around my tailhole. His seed leaked from my ass again and ExVeemon let it fall into his hungry maw. His mouth pressed against my opening and he sucked out the Ursaring's seed. The dragon thrusted into the Nidoking. The Nidoking moaned out and began bouncing on his dick. Within no time at all the large dragon spilled his load into the Nidoking. The four cleaned me off again then left.

Seven more to go.

The next two were more suited for me. A Buizel, and a Gaomon.

The Gaomon presented himself in front of me.

"What's this?" He split his cheeks for me.

"I want to feel that cock of yours in me." I smiled.

"You sure about this?"

"Come on big boy, come take me." I mounted the Gaomon. My arms wrapped around his waist and I pulled him into my cock. His tight hole stretched around my shaft.

"Ahhh." The Gaomon moaned out in pleasure as I poked his prostate.

Buizel took his position behind me. My tail lifted and stood up on his chest. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Are you ready?"

"You know it." He thrusted into me upon a counter thrust, ramming my prostate.  
I screamed out in ecstasy. "Fuck!"

"You like that, you slut? There's plenty more where that came from." He perfectly timed each of my thrusts with his own thrusts.

"Ahh!" The dog Digimon's tongue flopped from his maw and hung in the musky air. His breathing shortened and quickened into panting. My digits wrapped around his shaft and pumped him.  
"This is great!" Each thrust and counter thrust only made me go deeper into the Gaomon determined to send my cream deep within him.

Within minutes the Buizel took one final thrust, hilting me and shot multiple blasts of his Buizel cream deep inside me. He licked the side of my face and pulled out of me, leaving the warm liquid to leak out of my anus.

The Gaomon panted harder as my pumping became faster and deeper. In no time, he came in my paw. Cum dripping everywhere, I raised my paw to his maw, the Gaomon licked off his sweet fluids. I thrusted a few more times before releasing yet another load within him. I pulled out of him exausted from all the loads of cum that I sent and received.

My body collapsed, chest rising and falling slowly as I try to regain my breath.

A Kyubimon, Blastoise, Grizzlymon, and Dratini came before me. I raised to my knees and kept my balance from there.

The Kyubimon mounted my face as the Grizzlymon took rear. Dratini and Blastoise at my sides. Again I jack off the two Poke while the Digi's have there way with me. I didn't have to worry much for collapsing again, due to me being impaled on the giant bear's huge cock and the nine tailed fox not allowing me to fall. Pretty much they did all the work although I still jerked the two water types. Time passed and they all released their loads onto me. I was spent, I didn't think that I would be able to last any longer or shoot anymore loads.

There was one last creature, a digimon.

I smiled weakly as I lay upon the ground again, too tired to raise to my feet.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Coredramon." He replied nonchalantly.

"Sorry but, I won't be able to do much, my body's given out on me."

"That's fine with me." He sat down and spread his legs apart. He stroked his crotch to stimulate an erection. Once fully erect I felt the dragon's claws gently grasp my body. He lifted me up, aimed my tailhole right above his tip then lower me slowly onto his enormous cock. He was gentle and took his time.  
I was shocked. Pleasure coursed through my body as he slowly lifted and lowered me on his dick. I became his sex toy, and I loved every second of it. This dragon was so kind and passionate towards me, much like the ExVeemon, Ursaring, Greymon and Nidoking were, except this was different, I felt even more special. This was no mere fucking. This large dragon was making love to me.

I was just expecting for a bunch of guys just looking for some quick pleasure but this was so much more. I enjoyed this a lot more than I initially thought I would've. I never would've guessed that someone so big, so menacing, so... I can't find all the words to describe his physical traits but, he was so loving, so caring. I felt like there was a connection between us as his dick slid in and out of me. Never would I have guessed that sex could be so much more.

A pressure built up in my balls again and I released one last load. This load was bigger than the ones before. It lasted longer and the volume increased generously. Each spurt travelling up my dick felt all the more exciting, not once have I felt this way, that is until this Coredramon came along and taught me something. How to make love to someone and not just sex. I wanted to taste my cum and I aimed my shaft to my open maw. I managed to get a few spurts in before my orgasm ceased. I tasted sweet and creamy.

The dragon who's cock I rode had twitched and shot out it's own special load. My anal cavity quickly filled and I felt my belly expand, a large bulge formed on my abdomen. More of his glorius load leaked down the sides of his dragon rod and onto his balls. He moaned out.

"Thanks for that kid. You did great." His cock deflated and concealed itself back in it's slit. I rubbed my expanded belly and smiled.

He wrapped his claws around me then lifted again, to my surprise I didn't leak much cum. His tongue pressed against my opening and entered inside of me. I squirmed at the long slimy tongue flickering at my prostate. He sucked out most of his cum from my system and swallowed it down. He smiled at me then let me down. He got up to his knees preparing to go but I stopped him. "Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"I want to taste you." He chuckled and sat down to spread his legs again. I licked at his massive orbs cleaning his cum off of them. "Mmm. You're so sweet."

"Vegetarian."

"Hmm."

He got up again and smiled. "Come on." The dragon lead me back to my den then set off to wherever he stayed.

Those were quite times.

Guilmon blushed and whispered to the Flamedramon.

"I don't want to be here Flame."

"I know Guil. I know."

The Charizard tossed up a balled up bill to the both of them. They caught it in their paws and unballed the paper to unveil a large number. 100 on each bill. Their eyes widened then turned to the charizard that threw them. They were astonished by his generosity. The Flamedramon mouthed to him. "Thank you kind sir."

Charizard spoke back. "You're welcome, now get out there." He shot the Guilmon a wink.

He blushed again then they both swayed their hips to the end of the runway. The crowd went wild. Some of the spectators were out just to admire the courage of young while others were looking for a one night stand. A small handfull of us were actually looking for love, but something that I didn't know was, some of the models were looking for more than love. They walked back down sporting a new found confidence.

I smiled knowing that my encouragement helped them get out there. Either way though, I still would meet them afterwards. I decided to wait for them.

The contest ended soon after the two digimon went up. All contestants came pouring from backstage. Some higher ranked Digimon and pokemon awaited some of their favorites to appear.

The Gabumon from earlier searched for the Typhlosion. The volcano pokemon knelt down with extended arms, welcoming the digimon in his warm embrace. Once he spotted him, Gabumon ran to him and leaped into his arms. "Thanks for believing in me Mr. Typhlosion."

"Oh please call me Ty." He licked the fire type's chin then the two met in a passionate kiss.

It warmed my heart with joy seeing the two happy and in love.

The Guilmon held tightly to the Flamedramon's arm as they walked out and towards me. They approach me blushing and with a touch more confidence withing themselves. I smiled. "You two did great." I extended my paw to the Flamedramon. He gripped it with his smaller paw. I gave a toothy smile. The Guilmon looked to the blue dragon. He nodded and the red dragon took hold of my other paw.

"Where are we going?" The Guilmon asked.

"To my cave." I replied. I looked up, turning my head side to side. "Okay, hold on tight." They gripped my sides and stood atop of my large feet. My arms held them close.

Feeling my wings spread was amazing. Flapping my large wings, the wind under them, lifting the three of us off the ground, it felt great. I flew towards my cave.

On the way there, the Charizard couldn't help but look down at the two digimon clenching his scaled sides, their eyes clenched tightly, scared to look down. It was adorable. He chuckled to himself.  
The three dragons landed at the mouth of the cave.

"You can open your eyes now." Flamedramon and Guilmon lifted their lids and gazed over the ledge and took in the scene. The valley the cave overlooked was truly astonishing. I smiled again and walked inside. The interior had the accommodations of average houses. I went to the back and laid down on my side atop my bed.

The Flamedramon looked back for a second then lead Guilmon inside. They looked at me nervously. I beckoned them over with a finger. They nervously stepped closer to the bed. I pulled them to me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm prepared to do whatever you want, please just don't do anything with my brother."

"I thought that might have been your brother. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Charizard licked Flamedramon's muzzle.

The blue dragon shuddered. "huh-hu-huh."

"Shh, I have something to tell you."

"Wh-what is it?"

"No need to fear, although it may take you by surprise." He gulped.

"Ok-Okay."

"I've been kinda lonely lately, so I've decided to go to the Swim Suit Show. I was looking for someone young, and ready to commit."

"Umm..."

"Give it sometime, I know it's-" the Flamedramon wrapped his arms around the Charizard's neck. Tears ran down his face. "Dad..." He hugged him back.

"It's okay, let it all out." His tears ran down Charizard's back.

"We've been looking for someone to take us in for a while. I've had to evolve Guilmon so we could enter the pageant together."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"For a while. And Guilmon just digivolved yesterday."

"He did?" Flamedramon nodded.

"I basically became a tamer." Guilmon looked over at Flamedramon with a smile.

"What's happening brother?"

"I found us a dad, Guilmon."

"You did?" The red dragon ran over and hugged him. "Dad!" He nuzzled the charizard with an abundance of affection.

"He's still not quite ready to naturally digivolve yet but I gave him enough power to last a while." There was a white flash and Guilmon de-digivoled into Gigimon. "It's a bit hard getting the power to give him."

"That's alright. We won't have to worry about that often now that we're a family." The charizard picked up the squeaky Gigimon and nuzzled him.

"Daddy!"

"That's right my squeaky little bundle of joy. I'm your daddy now." Gigimon smiled. "I'm so happy. We have a family now! And I promise I won't let anything happen to the either of you. I love you guys."

"We love you too dad." They all hugged.

This would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
